Peace and Quiet
by GoddessFreyja
Summary: A one-shot where Kai makes dinner plans. Will he get what he wants?


For once she was enjoying the afternoon sun, bearing down hot and bright. It was rare that she got any peace and quiet. Kai had been otherwise occupied all day, with what she didn't know or care, as long as long as he wasn't bothering her. Considering they were the only two people in this prison world, you would think it would be easy to get some space. You would think that Kai wouldn't pop up everywhere she turned. You would be wrong, because that was his specialty.

She flipped from her front to her back, the warm rays heating her face. Maybe she would take a walk down by the river later or perhaps head over the record store to thumb through the archaic 90's CD's for some classic gems. She would be satisfied doing either as long as Kai wasn't involved. In her time here she had learned that he was one of the rudest, self-centered, smug jerks she had ever met. Plus, he never stopped talking. The endless chatter was enough to drive her mad. He never stopped flirting, either. He lived to make her uncomfortable with his pick-up lines and endless innuendos. She hated that she blushed every single time.

As she lay on the grass breathing deeply the fresh air, she briefly wondered why it bothered her so much. Perhaps it was the mischievous twinkle in his eye when he provoked her. Or maybe it was his sideways smirk of triumph when he successfully pushed every last one of her buttons that rubbed her the wrong way. That stupid smile. His people skills were deficient to say the least. He _was_ funny sometimes, though. Sarcasm was a second language to him, one thing they had in common.

Christ! Why was she even thinking about him? She should have been enjoying the solitude for once, yet she couldn't stop contemplating what Kai was up to.

 _Just stop! Who cares what he is doing. Just relax and enjoy yourself, for God's Sake._

She closed her eyes, trying to meditate as a means to clear her mind. Deep breathe in, deep breathe out, listening to the silence surrounding her. She began to drift, falling into deep relaxation. She gradually noticed that the sun had faded away, perhaps behind a cloud? The eclipse had been earlier in the day, so that couldn't be it. She waited for a few moments for the clouds to pass, still deeply entranced in her meditation. Three minutes. Five minutes. She finally opened her eyes to find Kai kneeling over her, looking down curiously, causing her to jump in shock and slamming her forehead against his shin.

"What the hell, Kai! Don't sneak up on my like that," she growled, rubbing the bump that was sure to form over her eye.

"I was trying to figure out if you had actually fallen asleep in the middle of the cemetery. Communing with the dead, were you?" he asked, his stupid smirk in place as usual.

"I was trying to relax, _alone_ , without any interruption from you, but I guess that was a pipe dream," she said as she stood up. "Did you need something?"

"Aside from just wanting to be close to you, sweetheart?" he said giving a flirtatious wink.

She gave him her usual look in response to his feeble attempts at seduction. The one that said _another more word and I'm going to pop you in the nose._

"Actually, I did have another reason to come find you," he said gleefully, rocking on his heels.

She stared at him, waiting for him to complete his thought.

"And? That reason was?" she finally asked, her eyes wide with annoyance and questioning.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were hungry," he stated pragmatically.

She paused for a moment to scrutinize him, considering his sincerity. She rolled her eyes, deciding she was done with Kai's aggravations.

"I don't know why I am even surprised by you anymore," she huffed, pushing past him as she walked towards the cemetery exit.

He jogged after her, frowning a little. "Wait, I was serious," he admitted as he caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder. "I have been experimenting with some new dishes and I whipped up some lobster bisque and salmon stuffed crab cakes today. I have enough for two…" he coaxed, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

She stopped and crossed her arms, contemplating. I mean the boy could cook, she had to admit at least that much, and he knew she loved seafood. What was his game here? No doubt he wanted something. On the other hand, turning down dinner wouldn't stop him from trying to get out of her whatever it was he wanted and he was persistent to a fault.

"Alright. I'll try out your cooking… but that's it."

"I wouldn't count on that being it," he said with a wink, "Meet me at the boarding house at 6. You bring the wine, something white."

"What? This is not some sort of fucking date, Kai. This is strictly a dine and dash. No one will be getting cozy over a bottle of pinot," she scoffed. Him and his damn button pushing. It was making her sweat with agitation…nerves maybe...no, definitely agitation. Christ, he could get her wound up without even trying.

"Fine. If you're going to be so damn stubborn, then I'll get the wine. I just want to make sure that we have something to properly pair with the seafood. I'm not letting you ruin the flavor by drinking something like beer with my culinary splendors," he extoled as if he were a master chef at a three Michelin star restaurant.

"You keep that up and I won't be coming," she said pointedly before walking off, leaving Kai grinning to himself in the middle of the cemetery.

She didn't even bother knocking. Instead she opened the door and headed straight back to the kitchen. Kai was setting the table. He glanced up in surprise when she walked in.

"Feel free to let yourself in," he says, voice dripping with the usual sarcasm.

"No worries, I will," she replied as she leaned in the doorway, noticing Kai was dressed in a maroon classic v-neck sweater. This was quite the departure from his standard t-shirt and flannel combo. Her eyes traced down his chest, the sweater just tight enough to silhouette his musculature. Snapping her eyes up before he could catch her staring, she found she was already too late. He was looking at her, his lip curling slightly in satisfaction.

"I thought this wasn't a date. Why are you wearing in that adorable little dress?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, mentally accusing her of ulterior motives.

She looked down, realizing her mistake. It hadn't occurred to her that he would read into her clothing choice. She shouldn't be shocked, though. This was Kai. Of course he would read in to it. She tried to ignore the little niggling thought swimming in her mind asking her if maybe she didn't want to catch his attention, maybe just a tiny bit. She shook the ridiculous idea out of her head. Being around Kai was a nightmare, most of the time anyway.

"My jeans got all dirty lying in the cemetery. I threw on the first thing I grabbed out of my closet," she insisted, "This dress is nothing special, just comfortable."

"I beg to differ," he started, "That dress is amazing." He paced towards her, a flirty stagger punctuating each step. "Amazingly short and amazingly low cut," he finished as he tilted his head to take it all in. His hand moved to her shoulder, his fingers gliding down her arm until he caught her hand, pulling her towards the table.

The gesture wrenched a tiny gasp from her throat. It was so unexpected, her reaction even more unexpected. Her arm tingled along the path his fingers caressed and her stomach fluttered. What the hell was wrong with her?

Slightly flushed, she took a seat, noticing the table had already been set with filigreed china, crystal wine glasses, and tall candles. Kai was really trying to push this as a date. She made a show of rolling her eyes at the tableau.

"What is with the all this? The candles? The crystal glasses? Was I not clear? This is not in any way a date… of any kind…" she insisted fiercely, her brows furrowed in deep annoyance.

"Whoa, keep your panties on there, princess. I just think that my hard work in the kitchen deserves an outstanding presentation. This isn't Red Lobster, you know," he gloated as he poured two glasses of Chardonnay, handing her one.

She took giant gulps of the wine, trying to calm her anxiety, until she emptied the glass. There was no reason to feel so uncomfortable. She had been forced to spend plenty of time with Kai before, but his current behavior was oddly disconcerting. He had always enjoyed provoking her, flirting, but this was something different. More pointed, focused.

"Slow down there, not good on an empty stomach," he laughed, "Here, eat a roll." He places a basket of warm, fresh-baked rolls in front of her. Without hesitation she grabbed one and devoured it. She was surprisingly hungry but had been too distracted to notice. When she looked up, Kai was regarding her curiously, a slight cockeyed grin passing his lips. He didn't seem sure what to make of her behavior.

"So you've been cooking all day?" she asked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Pretty much," he answered as he ladled the lobster bisque into some bowls, "It can get boring around here, especially when you don't want to play." He gave her a wicked wink as he set the bowls down on the table and took a seat.

"When I wake up in the morning, spending time with you is at the very bottom of my list of things to do for the day," she scoffed.

"Then why are you here now?" he asked with an impish glint in his eye.

"Every once in a while, I need to remind myself why complete solitude is better than being around you," she threw out with an edge of irritation.

"You know what I think? I think you enjoy spending time with me. Who wouldn't? I'm a joy to be around," he chuckled, "And who else would make you such mouthwatering food? Let's face it, you struggle with making cereal."

He spooned some of the soup into his mouth, making an appreciative murmur as he savored it. "Try it, you won't be disappointed," he assured.

She picked up her own spoon and tried the soup. It was no surprise to her that it was delicious. She couldn't deny that Kai was amazing in the kitchen.

"It is good," she conceded, "I guess you have one redeeming quality."

"Oooo, ouch. I think that's a bit harsh," he said, "and I know for fact that it isn't the only thing you like about me." He stared at her, unmoving and intense, his look goading her to argue.

"I'm sorry, have you hit your head or something?" she hesitated. The way he was studying her was making her uneasy, her belly fluttering, confusing her intuition. She felt the heat rising in her face, spreading to her chest. She cleared her throat nervously.

Suddenly Kai stood up, rounding the table until he stood behind her, putting his hand on the back of her chair. His unexpected closeness made her sit up straight, the hair on the back of her neck standing at attention, goosebumps running down her arms.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I am not oblivious, sweetheart. I see how edgy you get around me, the way your eyes eat me up when you think I'm not looking. Even right now… do you know how badly you blush when I just look at you?" His finger traced along her shoulder before running lower along her collarbone. He leaned closer, his breath warming her neck, before he nipped at her earlobe. She let out a quiet hiss as she sat perfectly still, like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what she wanted.

She shouldn't want this. He was a murderous sociopath. He was an egotistical, self-centered monster. He made every day miserable. He was the reason they were trapped in this prison in the first place. He didn't have a single redeemable fiber in his body. He…he just….he made her so mad…he made her so…so…

She shot up and spun around, catching Kai off guard. He stumbled back a step in shock as she grabbed both sides of his face pulling his lips to hers. He only hesitated for a moment before he thrust his fingers into her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He gently pushed her soft lips apart, tasting the wine on her tongue. Her hands laced around his neck, holding him tight as she fingered the short hair on the back of his head. Their kisses continued, slowly and unhurried, like they could make this moment last forever.

She finally pulled away, breathing hard, to look at him. His eyes were filled with hunger and his lips were slightly parted as he scanned her features curiously.

"I thought that was going to take much more convincing than it..." he started.

"Shut up," she cut him off, pulling his head to the side so she could kiss lightly down his neck, making a soft moan spill from his lips.

His arms wrapped around her tighter, lifting her and carrying her to the living room as their lips crashed together again. He gently deposited her on one of the couches before stripping his sweater off. He placed one knee on the couch, leaning over as she sat up to meet him so she could plant kisses across his chest as her fingers traced up and down his taut back muscles.

Her mind was still racing in confusion. How had this happened? Why was she even doing this? She still loathed Kai for all his arrogance and manipulative ways. His charm was just that, another manipulation to get what he wanted. She knew better than to trust him but her desire was dragging her in the wrong direction. She needed to come up with a strategy quickly. She didn't want to end up on the losing end when this escapade was over and she knew it wouldn't end with them whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Kai was sliding his hand down her back to unzip her dress when she refocused back to the present. She let him slid it over her head and then she pushed him back, forcing him to lie on the couch.

"Taking control," he whispered breathlessly, "I like…"

She cut him off with a rough kiss, savage and forceful, as she straddled him. She lowered her weight onto him, sitting on his lap, grinding into him mercilessly. Even through his jeans, she could feel him getting harder as his tiny whimpers interrupted their kiss.

Abruptly, she stood up and walked over to the window, pulling one of the chorded ties off the curtains as Kai sat up frustrated and bewildered.

She turned to him, a devilish look on her face.

"Do you want to play?" she asked as she walked backwards toward the stairs to the bedrooms, enticing Kai to follow.

She spun and bounded up the stairs with him only steps behind. Ducking into the first bedroom, she didn't make it to the bed before he grabbed her, pulling her against him tightly. The smooth skin of his stomach rubbed against her back as he sucked and nibbled behind her ear and across the back of her neck making her back and arms tingle.

"Lie down," she pointed at the bed, "Hands in the air."

Kai looked unsure, but a smile eventually formed on his lips and he complied.

"What do you have in mind, naughty girl?" he inquired.

"I have something fun in mind," she hinted, "Don't you worry."

She made a double loop in the chord, tying a clove hitch to form a handcuff knot. She slid a loop over each of his hands and pulled them tight, securing the loose ends around one of the slats in the sturdy oak headboard. He pulled against the chord which only caused it to tighten. An anxious look crossed his face as he realized he might have made a mistake, miscalculated the situation.

"You seem to be a knot tying expert, princess," he remarked, "where did you learn that kind of skill?"

"Living in Mystic Falls, you acquire a great deal of interesting skills," she said as she straddled him again.

She scratched her nails down his chest, leaving angry red trails behind as Kai hissed.

"You know. I've come to realize that you're always pushing my buttons, trying to unnerve me. Get me riled up. I think turnabout is fair play, don't you Kai?" she asked in a breathy voice as she began rocking against the bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes and groaned in reply, pushing his hips up to meet hers in attempt to intensify the friction.

Her hands were at his fly, undoing his jeans and pushing them down as far as she could manage while still kneeling over him. With one finger, she hooked the top of his black boxer briefs and pulled, freeing his throbbing member.

"Oh my…" she mused, "It certainly looks like I've riled you up." She grabbed the head of his penis and squeezed a little too roughly, provoking a loud grunt from Kai.

"Please…oh God," he pled, "Fuck."

Her fingers wrapped around his thickness and pumped slowly, making his eyes roll back into his head and his lips part widely as he squirmed under her, desperate for the friction. Her other hand trailed down her stomach and disappeared into her panties, finding her nub and rubbing it gently. Her hums of pleasure caught Kai's attention and he lifted his head to peek at her.

She dropped his dick, letting it thump against his stomach, so she could use her other hand to rub her perky breast, sliding her fingers into her lace bra. She caught Kai's stare and held it as she continued in her hedonistic pursuits.

"God, you're killing me," he groaned, his hands pulling frantically against the chords restraining him, "Please, just let me help. I just want to touch you." He was a whole new level of eager. She smiled, enjoying the control over him for once.

"No," she said.

"No?" It was a question, but also an appeal, a plea for reprieve. Her smile widened.

Without another word, she grabbed his cock, slanting it towards her folds. Pushing her panties to one side, she slid down onto his length. Both of them gasped in gratification. He filled her well.

She began to rock her hips back and forth, the tip of his manhood hitting her in just the right places. She watched him intently as numerous expressions flashed across his face. Pleasure. Anxiety. Bliss. Irritation. Confusion. Ecstasy. Like he was flipping channels schizophrenically, he couldn't settle on one mood or emotion. She rose up, almost losing him before she came back down hard, slamming her hips into his and then repeating again at an accelerating pace. Each time brought her closer, her lower belly filling with fire.

Kai was coming undone, watching her and having no control was making him struggle and writhe under her. He tried his best to meet her movements, but he was having trouble reciprocating, his feet sliding on the sheets as he tried to gain some purchase. His moans were becoming erratic and intense. His hunger consumed him, erasing any sense of reason or rationality. His pupils had become so dilated, he looked like a wolf stalking his final meal.

As she reached the edge, she stilled her movement and rocked her hips back and forth again, his turgid cock nudging her where she needed it, pushing her over the precipice. She dug her nails into his stomach as she continued to undulate, howling through her orgasm. As the last waves crashed through her body, she collapsed onto his chest, panting hard.

"I'm almost there," he urged, "just another minute." He was still trying to move under her to gain any measure of friction.

She just laid on him, still and unmoving, catching her breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, agitation beginning to lace into his voice, "I was almost there."

"Oh sweetheart…" she said with mock sympathy, "You were so sure I liked you…"

His eyes began to bulge, understanding seeping in.

"And I do like you more than I would like to admit," she confessed, "But I don't like you enough to give you that kind of pleasure."

Without another word, she disengaged from his still rock hard member and rolled off the bed. As she reached the door, she turned around to see him begin to pull wildly against his restraints again.

"Don't go, please, come on," he was begging, "You can't just leave. At least untie me."

She just grinned slyly and blew him a kiss before skipping down the hall. She heard his rage filled screams follow her behind her, the headboard slamming violently against the wall.

She wasn't particularly worried that he would seek revenge. She knew him well enough to know that he would prefer another living person, no matter how much he might hate her right now, to another 20 years of solitary confinement. Plus, she had grown up in Mystic Falls. This had allowed her to acquire a particular skill set to ensure her day to day survival. She could defend herself if needs be, but she doubted it would be necessary. She had the upper hand now. She planned on curbing that pit bull into her puppy. The thought of the challenge thrilled her.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she picked her dress up off the floor and slipped it over her head before moving to the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets, she found a Tupperware container that would work for her needs. Grabbing a spatula, she scooped the salmon stuffed crab cakes into the container and sealed the lid on, taking them with her. Of all her sins today, she suspected that Kai would find this one the most unforgivable.

Without another moments thought, she marched out the front door, the sound of Kai's furious struggle still ringing through the house.


End file.
